The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides an axle alignment system.
Aligning an axle relative a lateral axis of a vehicle frame upon assembly of a suspension system to the frame presents a variety of challenges. The alignment operation must be convenient and efficient, so that it may be performed quickly and inexpensively in order to reduce production costs. Additionally, the alignment operation must not induce other structural faults or misalignments in the vehicle or its suspension system.
In one common type of axle alignment operation, a member through which a fastener is inserted is welded to a hanger bracket or side rail assembly of the vehicle upon alignment of the axle parallel to a lateral axis of the vehicle. However, if the axle is not aligned correctly the first time, this method requires lengthy rework to correct any misalignment. Furthermore, the welding operation is time-consuming and somewhat inconvenient to perform on some vehicle assembly lines. It would, therefore, be desirable in some cases to provide an axle alignment system which does not require welding on the vehicle assembly line.
In another common type of axle alignment operation, the fastener is received in an eccentrically disposed opening formed through a member which is rotationally mounted relative to the vehicle hanger bracket or side rail assembly. When the member is rotated relative to the bracket, the opening and, thus, the fastener, is displaced both horizontally and vertically relative to the bracket. This method affords some direct control over horizontal displacement of the axle and does not require any welding, since tightening of the fastener after the alignment operation secures the member relative to the bracket, but it does induce some vertical misalignment in the vehicle suspension system. This is due to the fact that the fastener displaces vertically when the member is rotated. Such vertical misalignment can cause leaning of the vehicle frame and is very undesirable.
In a somewhat similar type of axle alignment system, the fastener is also received in an eccentrically disposed opening formed through a member which is rotationally mounted relative to the vehicle hanger bracket or side rail assembly. However, in this axle alignment system, when the member is rotated relative to the bracket, the fastener is displaced only horizontally, but a collar or other abutment attached to the hanger bracket and in contact with the member displaces vertically. Such vertical displacement of the collar prevents desirable retainment of the collar by an adjacent receiving collar.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide an axle alignment system which does not require welding of components of the system on a vehicle assembly line, but which permits an axle to be laterally aligned, without also inducing vertical misalignment in the vehicle suspension system. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an axle alignment system and associated methods of aligning vehicle axles.